Kamen Rider: Echo Demon
Kamen Rider: Echo Demon is a fanfic & American adaption of Kamen Rider Hibiki, the fifteenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis Josh is a teenage boy who is having trouble in school & with bullies. That is until he meets a man named Dustin who is a creature called an Oni in disguise. Dustin's job is to protect Josh from man-eating creatures called Makamou as Kamen Rider: Echo Demon. Characters Demon Kamen Riders Makamou Main article: Makamou The regular antagonists of the series; an assortment of monstrous creatures that usually dwell in the rural areas & consume human beings as food. FIERCE : Main article: FIERCE FIERCE is the name of the group that works with the Demon Kamen Riders. They create many items for use in battle, from weapons to Disc Animals. Other characters *Minerva Underhill *Brooke Arsenal Weapons Echo Demon's Weapons *'Musical Tuning Fork' - This gives Dustin the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface & places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf him as he transforms into an Oni. In addition, the Tuning Fork can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. *'Flaming Demon Attack Drum' - This weapon is attached to the buckle; Echo Demon presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Flaming Barrage Sound Attack Stroke & other drum finishers. **'Explosive Flaming Demon Attack Drum' - An upgaded version of Echo Demon's buckle. It's made so his Raging Fire Demon Attack Clubs can beat the highest pure sound, & require less beating. *'Raging Fire Demon Attack Clubs' - A pair of drumsticks that's used with for Echo Demon's Flaming Barrage Sound Attack Stroke form through Sound of Purification. Can also double as clubs. *'Armed Saber' - A device that can greatly increase the power of an Oni. By pressing the button on the bottom of the saber, Echo Demon is engulfed with a fiery aura, automatically assuming Kurenai Form. Disk Animals swarm to him changing into his armor as he transforms into Armed Echo Demon. It is known as a "forbidden device" due to the fact that it can cause an Oni to lose their transformation power if used by someone who is not strong enough yet. Attacks Echo Demon's Attacks Echo Demon has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Oni, Echo Demon's most used Sound Attack techniques are those of the Sound Attack Stroke style. *'Demon Fire Art Technique' - Echo Demon's mask forms a mouth to shoot a powerful purple flamethrower to finish off a humanoid Makamou. *'Demon Claw Fighting Technique' - Forms claws from Echo Demon's hands to stab & slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Echo Demon's most useful weapons. *'Raging Demon Fire Bullet Club Technique' - Echo Demon charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target. *'Raging Demon Fire Sword Club Technique' - Echo Demon charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. *Burning Demon Kick - Echo Demon's version of the traditional Rider Kick. Echo Demon charges his foot with power & strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot. Finishers *'Oni Form' **'Flame Barrage Sound Attack Stroke' - While his Flaming Demon Attack Drum is attached to a large Makamou, Echo demon beats it 30 times rapidly with his Raging Fire Demon Attack Clubs. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body causing it to explode. **'Single Spirit Sound Attack Stroke' - Echo Demon beats the drum with the Raging Fire Demon Attack Clubs together hitting with them at the same time over & over. **'Strong Flower Union Dance Sound Attack Stroke' Forms Disc Animals Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Kamen Riders Category:Action Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider: Echo Demon